Harry Potter and the Question of Faith
by OctoberTrain
Summary: When the Trio arrive back at Hogwarts for seventh year, something is amiss... There is a strange new student, and why has Voldemort has vanished? Was Dumbledore wrong, can he feel the destruction of his Horcruxes, or could it be something more sinister?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, places or ideas.

**Harry Potter and the Question of Faith**

_Chapter One_

_Goodbye Means Forever_

A mop of black hair was all that could be seen protruding from under the bed covers. Every so often a faint breeze would float through the window and ruffle the strands , only this time it was brought by a snowy white owl who landed right on the black mop. The covers rose with a start, revealing a scrawny looking sixteen year old. Glasses askew and wand flailing, it took Harry Potter several seconds to realize that it was his owl who had woken him and not the Dark Lord.

Harry fell back into the mattress and stared up at the ceiling, very thankful that no one had witnessed that scene.

'Yep Harry, you certainly are the alert one.' Harry muttered to himself, 'If Voldemort is going to attack you, it's defiantly going to be while you're in bed asleep at two in the afternoon.'

Harry rolled on his side and stared blankly at the wall. No one could say he was sleep deprived this summer. In fact all his had been doing was sleeping. It was the best way to curb the after effects of his Aunts cooking. Cabbage and bean stew did not sit well in anybodies stomach.

Harry shuffled about in bed for a few seconds before stumbling out of the sheets and flopping down at his desk.

'So Hedwig, anyone deciding to write to me?' Harry cooed sarcastically at his pet owl.

Hedwig cooed back, and Harry took that as a yes.

He untied the letter from her leg and watched as she flew off back out the window. Undoubtedly she would bring back something gross as a present for Harry. Or a nice surprise for Dudley Harry thought evilly. Harry tore open the letter and flattened it out in front of him. Harry stomach jumped into his throat, it was a letter from Dumbledore, and the date told Harry that it was written only a couple of days after Harry's parents were killed. Dumbledore had been planning something. Harry fought back tears at the thought of his fallen Headmaster. It was Harry's fault. If Harry wasn't with him, Dumbledore would have been able to defend himself. Harry hit himself across the face in an attempt to get himself to snap out of it, Dumbledore was gone…

_ 4__th__ November 1990_

_Dear Harry,_

_I trust that you are having a pleasant beginning of the summer at home with your family. However, it is in everyone's best interest that you be removed to a safer location as soon as is practical for the Order. Shortly after you receive this letter a member of the Order will be in contact with you to discuss the details of your departure._

_You are not alone on this journey. While I cannot be with you on an earthly plane. I remain with you in spirit and in mind. _

_Your exceptional Headmaster,_

_Albus Percival Wilfred Brian Dumbledore_

Harry remained fixed on this letter. He wasn't re-reading it, or even trying to make sense of it's existence, he just clung to it. This was the last remaining link that he had to his Headmaster. Harry paused for a second…his old Headmaster. Surly this year would bring with it many changes to Hogwarts.

His mind wandered, what would await him, should he choose to return to Hogwarts. What would become of him should he choose to leave. Harry needed Dumbledore's guidance now, more than he ever had in his time in the wizarding world. Then it hit Harry, what Dumbledore would say; 'Harry, to run is not a cowardly act. Sometimes the bravest thing one can do is run.'

Before Harry could think about this anymore, the sound of chaos rose from downstairs. Dudley burst into Harry's room, letter in one hand, a piece of cake in the other. Harry could not help but laugh. Even in the face of emanate danger, Dud thought only of his stomach.

'What up Big D…?' Harry casually asked his cousin, as if he were merely enquiring as to the football score.

Dudley's face dropped even further, shocked at his cousins laid back attitude, 'How can you…?! Those freaks are down stairs! Some nutter has Mum and Dad cornered…with his freaky eye and leg thing! This is all your fault you freak!'

Harry grinned, 'No need to get so worked up Dud. I'm sure their only here to kill your parents. So, what's that letter in your hand?'

'I…but…huh…' Dudley's face was drained of the remaining colour while he nervously looked at the parchment envelope. 'Take it you freak!!'

Dudley threw the envelope at Harry and stood in the doorway shaking. Downstairs Harry could here yelling and objects breaking. 'WHAT HAVE YOU MUGGLES BEEN DOING TO HIM! DID DUMBLEDORE NOT STRESS THE IMPORTANCE OF HIS TIME WITH YOU! INSOLENT MUGGLES!' Harry knew that voice a million miles away. Mad-Eye Moody was downstairs along with gosh only knows how many of the Order.

'Oh well,' Harry thought to himself. 'They made me wait all summer, now they can wait a bit.'

'Aren't you gonna…you know...shouldn't you…' Dudley, hands shaking made the motion of opening the envelope.

Harry sighed and slid open the envelope, watching a Hogwarts acceptance letter fall out onto the table. Along with a book list, train ticket and uniform list. Harry casually looked up at Dudley. This would be the ultimate revenge, after years of being treated like a leper by his fat cousin the tables had turned.

'So Dud. How long ya had this?' Harry waved the letter back and forth.

Dudley shifted uncomfortably on the spot, 'I dunno, week or so. If you tell anyone I swear to god Potter…!' Dudley shook his flabby fist at Harry.

'Who am I going to tell Dud? Oh wait, I know the perfect people to share this with. Mummy and Daddy would just die when they find out their only son has been accepted into a school for witches and wizards.' Harry happily chirped, every word dripping with sarcasm.

'NO! You can't…you wouldn't! I'll kill you!' Dudley looked somewhere between raging mad and about to vomit.

Harry shook his head, and for the first time decided to take the high ground with his cousin, 'Dud. You can't just not rock up. You're a wizard. Deal with it. The only reason you're probably getting this letter now is so they can keep you safe at Hogwarts. If Voldemort knew that my cousin was a wizard living in the muggle world you would be under the Imperius so quick.'

'A what?' Dudley looked torn between fear and wonder.

Harry sighed, 'It's an unforgivable curse, by placing it upon someone you can make them do whatever you want. The use of anyone of the unforgivable curses will land you a life sentence in Azkaban… The wizard prison.' Harry quickly added, seeing the look of confusion on Dudley's face.

Dudley swayed on the spot, 'I…I want to go. You know…go there with you and your friends… This year…'

Harry eyed Dudley carefully, 'Dud. Trust me, the Order can protect you and your parents from Voldemort. I don't think you really want to do this?'

'Yes I do!' Dudley balled his fists up.

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up from his desk. Height wise he far surpassed Dudley, and Harry could tell that at this particular moment this intimidated Dudley. Harry motioned for Dudley to follow him downstairs. He felt that his Aunt and Uncle had endured enough torment from the Order since they were about to hear their only son would be joining Harry at Hogwarts.

'I do all the talking. Don't say a single word.' Harry hissed at his cousin.

The last step let out a loud groan under Harry and Dudley's combined weight. Alerting everyone to their presence. Harry surveyed the people present. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all here. Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Mr Weasley all crowded into the kitchen. However, Lupin, Mad-Eye and Tonks were all facing off with the Dursleys. Harry's sudden appearance seemed to have startled them all.

'Long time no see.' Harry muttered bitterly. 'So to what do I owe this intrusion?'

Mad-Eye shuffled around to face Harry, the year gone having taken it's toll on him, 'Potter. About time you showed your face. We've come to take you to a safe house.'

'FOR THE LAST TIME! NO ONE WILL BE LEAVING THIS HOUSE!' Uncle Vernon screamed, his face a nice shade of purple from a shouting match between Moody and himself minutes prior.

'SHUT UP YOU INSUFERABLE MUGGLE! DON'T SPEAK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!' Mad-Eye screamed back.

Harry chuckled lightly, 'So, has anyone stopped to consider the neighbours that might be listening. Or hell, even Death Eaters that could be eves dropping. But by all means, continue the screaming match.'

Lupin looked harshly at Harry, 'Harry, this is no laughing matter. We need to clear this house as soon as possible.'

Harry nodded his head, 'I know. But before we get to that matter I have a small matter of my own that needs dealing with. Can anyone tell me why the hell my cousin will now be joining me at Hogwarts this year!?'

Dudley buried his face in his hands so as not to witness the hell that would now be unleashed between his cousin and his parents.

'Harry. I can explain that for you but first we must leave. If your cousin wishes to return to Hogwarts then he must join us on our journey to the safe house. However, your Aunt and Uncle will be taken to a muggle safe house. When everything is over your cousin may see them again.' Lupin sounded tired, and there was a finality in his voice that told Harry not to argue.

'I want to go! I want to help fight!' Dudley suddenly found his voice, and this outburst shocked everyone.

'Oh my Dudders! No! Why sweetheart? You can't be. You just can't! I won't let you go!' Petunia threw her bony arms around Dudley, as if under the impression that they would somehow shield his vast frame.

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON YOU FREAK! YOU'VE GONE AND TURNED HIM INTO ONE OF YOU! I WON'T ALLOW IT! I'LL SQUASH THE MAGIC OUT OF HIM! HE WON'T BECOME A FREAK LIKE YOU!' Vernon was now the same shade as blood, Harry had seen him angry before, but this was a first.

His uncle suddenly lunged at Harry, but to everyone's surprise with one swift punch Dudley knocked his father clean to the floor.

'Dud?' Harry turned to Dudley who was now the same shade as his father.

'I'M NOT A FREAK!' Dudley screamed to both his parents.

Petunia was now cowering on the floor next to her husband, looking at Dudley with great fear. 'Sweetheart. Please, we may never see you again. You don't know what you are doing. That awful boy has probably jinxed you!'

'I'm going! I don't care anymore!' Dudley stormed upstairs, and Harry could only assume that he was going to pack.

The room was silent once again, with everyone staring at Harry. He couldn't believe how quickly this day had broken down into chaos.

'Good to see you mate.' Ron waved at Harry.

Harry grinned, 'You too. So, let me guess, I need to pack up my things so we can get moving?'

Lupin nodded and motioned for Hermione and Ron to follow Harry to his room. Harry trudged up the stairs listening to Dudley crashing and bashing about his room. Harry closed the door behind his two friends and the three of them stood their in silence.

'Oh HARRY!' Hermione launched herself at Harry, strangling the life out of him with her hug.

'Hi…' Harry gasped back.

Ron grinned, 'She's been like that all bloody summer… So should we get packing?'

Hermione released Harry from her grip and smiled warmly at him. Before turning to the rest of his room, and with one great sweep all of Harry's possessions were flying about the place, folding themselves and landing neatly into his trunk. The entire process took mere minutes and before he knew it Harry was walking with Ron down the stairs. Closely followed by Hermione.

'Harry, I'm just going to leave your trunk by your cousins door so we can bring them down together…alright?'

'Yeah, whatever Hermione'

The trio decended the stairs and Harry watched Hermione walk down the last step, before turning to the rest, 'So where we off too then?'

'Harry, I don't think you fully appreciate the danger that we will all face should we stay here much longer. In just over an hour that clock will hit twelve and you turn seventeen. When that happens, every protective charm placed upon this house and on you will finish. Voldemort could just walk right in and kill us all.' Lupin had never looked grimmer in the entire time Harry had known him.

'Boy, do you know the plan?' Moody shot at him.

"Uh no…I'm not the one who barged into someone's house without telling them why…' Harry was in no mood to be nice to these people since they'd abandoned him over the summer.

Harry stood there amongst his friends, but something didn't feel right. For one thing Ginny was here. There was no way in hell that Mrs Weasley would allow her one and only daughter to come on such a dangerous mission. And since when did Mad-Eye ask Harry if he knew the plan.

'While you all decide how best to get me out of here, I'm going to check on Dud. I'm not going to miss this opportunity to rub this all in his face.' Harry grinned, more to himself than anyone else. Then made his way upstairs.

'Dud…you up here still?' Harry whispered.

A clunk came from Dudley's room, 'Yeah…why are we whispering?'

Harry didn't answer, he quickly slipped into Dudley's room, pulling his trunk with him, and locked the door behind them. He turned all the lights off and shut the curtains over. Hoping that this next hour would go very quickly.

'Harry…what's going on?' A very scared voice asked him.

'I dunno Dud. I dunno…' Harry knew perfectly well what was happening, but he didn't (for the first time in his life) have the heart to do that to his cousin.

Death Eaters. Those people down stairs were Death Eaters who had drunk a polyjuice potion of his various friends. How could Harry have been so stupid, Dumbledore's letter specifically said that only one person would contact him. As soon as Harry thought this a small pop noise met his ears.

'Hello…' Harry muttered into the darkness.

'It's me, Remus Lupin…also known as Moony, one of the four founders of the Marauders Map. Who also happens to become a werewolf every full moon, and I was bitten by Greyback.' A familiar voice met Harry's ears.

'Professor!' Harry hissed, 'Death Eaters are downstairs. They've taken a polyjuice potion. It only hit me when Mad-Eye asked me if I knew what the plan was. We're trapped…'

'Harry, I will be back in a second. We must hope that they haven't begun to wonder were you are.' With a pop Lupin disappeared.

Dudley whimpered, 'Harry…what do you mean Death Eaters?'

'Forget about it Dud…we'll be out of here before anything can happen.' Harry whispered to his cousin.

After what felt like a lifetime a string of small pops met Harry's ears. Each pop was shortly followed by muttering about the darkness and cramped space. This time Harry's instincts were on the ball.

'Who's there?' Harry hissed.

'Hermione Granger. Muggle born and the one who figured out the potion riddle in our first year.'

'Ron Weasley. Valiantly sacrificed himself so you and Hermione could win a chess game in our first year.'

'Bill Weasley. Uh…I dunno. I'm getting married to Fleur next week.'

'Ello 'Arry. 'Ow 'ave you been?'

'Fleur, that's not how you prove who you are!' Hermione's voice huffed.

'Oh…and I'm Tonks. Uh…my favourite colour to turn my hair is pink.' Tonks said cheerfully, 'Oh, and guess what Harry! Remus and I got married last week!'

'Wow, congratulations Tonks…Professor…' Harry was glad to hear a little bit of good news.

Lupins dreary voice filled Harry's ears again, 'Fred and George are also here…but as per normal they wanted to try and scare you, or at least your cousin.'

'Heya Harry!' Two identical voices yelled.

Harry froze, they would know now… Lupin must have been thinking the exact same thing. He lit up his wand and motioned everyone downstairs. Harry went to follow, but Lupin quickly stopped him. Suddenly the Grandfather clock begun to chime, and everyone turned to Harry.

'Forget fighting, everyone know how to apparate?' Moody shot.

'No!' Harry and Dudley both shouted.

Harry felt someone grab his arm, and saw Tonks grab Dudley's arm. Harry quickly thought about his trunk and Dudley's stuff. Hermione must have seen him look and she grabbed hold of both of them. Before Harry could do or say anything, the familiar squishing sensation overcame him and he felt like he was being squeezed through a tube.


End file.
